Breakeven
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: song fic by the script. song Break even. REVIEW! Zach leaves for the last time and Cammie moves on. but will Zach


_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in<em>_  
>Cos I got tI'me while she got freedom<br>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

"That's it Zachary Goode! If you step out of that door we are over! Do you hear me! WE ARE OVER!"

"Sorry Cammie I have to do this"

Door closes and shuts

Cammie cries and Zach's heart starts breaking.

_Her best days will be some of my worst__  
>She finally met a man thats gonna put her 1st<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven<em> 

"Zach you have to get over her! It's been 5 years! 5 damn long years! She moved on! So should you!"

"Grant's right Zach! You have to move on! You'll find some other girl who's better than Cammie"

"You're wrong Jonas. I won't I screwed up and it's too late to fix it. I put my career first and put Cammie 2nd."

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok<br>I'm falling to pieces__  
>I'm falling to pieces<em>

"Oh… Hey Zach"

"Gallagher girl… Jimmy"

"Actually it's Josh."

"So I see you guys are together again"

"Yeah. Josh why don't you go in the apartment. I'll catch up soon."

" Alright Cammie."

"So how long?"

" Zach it's been 5 years. You should move on. After you left my life was a mess. Bex, Liz, and Macey, they helped me get through it but it wasn't enough. After 2 years, I saw Josh and well we just connected."

"I see."

"Well I have to go Josh is waiting for me. Have a nice life Zach."

*walks away*

"You too Gallagher Girl. You too."  
><strong><br>**_**They say bad things happen for a reason**__  
>But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving__  
>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven<em>

**You have been formally invited to **

**Cammie Morgans and Josh Abram wedding.**

**11 am to 4 pm**

**Gallagher Mansion.**

**Hope you can attend.**

**RSVP 213 xxx xxxx**

**Or **

"Damn"

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok<br>I'm falling to pieces__  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>(one still in love while the other ones leaving  
>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<br>_

"Zach you had too much to drink! Your beyond drunk."

"Shut up Jonas! Im not THAT drunk!"

"… It's me Zach Nick."

"Oh. So how's it going Jessica Alba"

"…"

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<em>_  
>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains<em>_  
>Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name.<em>

"Zach you have to go to that wedding! If you don't it will break Cammie."

"Why does she care if I go or not? She left me anyways."

"You're wrong Zach. It broke her when you left her for that stupid mission. You knew that she just had a miscarriage and yet you still left. For 2 years she was dying without you. If it wasn't for Josh I bet she would still be hurt."

"But why does she want me there Baxter?"

"She has to know that you're okay with this. She needs your consent."

"Why? I'm not her dad or mom."

"Solomon and her mom already did. She has to get your consent because she too know that you are okay too and you moved on."

"But I didn't! I'm not ok with this and I didn't move on! I'm still stuck in the past!"

"But you can't let her know that. It will break her. You already hurt her once. Do you really want to do it again?"

"…"

"I'm going Zach and you should really come."

"Bye Baxter."

"You know Zach for a while you were Cammie's soul mate. Maybe that's why she has to know that you're okay with this. Because she still cares about how you feel."

"If she cared she wouldn't get married."

"If you cared you wouldn't have left for that dumb mission."

"…"

*door slams*

"DAMN IT!"

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in<em>_  
>Cos I got tI'me while she got freedom<br>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

"Zach! You came to the wedding!"

"Here in the flesh Mchenry"

"Well I'll just leave you too alone."

"Hey Zach."

"Hey Gallagher girl."

"You really came huh."

"Was there any doubt?"

"Uhhhh"

"Don't answer that."

"I'm really glad you came. It means the world to me."

" Hey no problem. You know Jimmy is a lucky guy."

"It's Josh. After all these years, you're still childish."

"Jimmy Josh. Pfft same thing."

"Zach"

"I know. But really he is the luckiest guy in the world right now to marry someone so beautiful and amazing. For a while I was too."

"Zach I can't do this right now, it's my wedding!"

"I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry Cammie and I regret leaving you that day."

"Zach thank you. It means the world for you to say that."

"Well bye Gallagher girl. Huh I guess I can't call you that now since your not mine."

"Zach I haven't been yours for 6 years now. I think Cammie is good."

"Alright bye Cammie."

"Bye Zach."

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok<br>I'm falling to pieces__  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>(one still in love while the other ones leaving  
>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<em>

"You may kiss the bride."

*cheer*

"Huh."

"Yeah Zach?"

"I realized something Jo."

"Yeah what's that?"

"When a heart breaks it doesn't break even."


End file.
